Living at Kakashi's
by team boomerAANG
Summary: Sakura moves in with her brother Naruto, at kakashi's house but nobody tells her Sasuke is also living there. Sakura starts to crush on Sasuke the minute she meets him, and later finds out he lives there
1. Arrival

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

Sakura Haruno has been living with her uncle since her parents died, Naruto Uzamaki, her brother is living at Kakashi Hatake's house. After their parents died Kakashi adopted Sakura and Naruto but Sakura went to live with her uncle while Naruto stayed with Kakashi. Since Sakura's uncle was moving she decided to go live with Naruto, her brother, and Kakashi, her new father

When Sakura's uncle pulled up to her new home her mouth dropped. She would be living in a mansion. As soon as she got out of the door she was hugged by Naruto.

"Hey sis! I am so glad you are moving in" Naruto started to grin "You are going to have fun here. Believe it!"

When they got done bringing Sakura's bags in Sakura hugged her uncle and said goodbye to him. When they closed the door and turned around Kakashi just walked into the room looking all wet.

"Ah, Sakura. I am sorry. I was hoping to be out of the shower before you got here. But it can take a while getting around this house"

Naruto started to laugh. "Late as usual Kakashi! Don't lie to her"

After Kakashi and Naruto got done helping Sakura put her stuff away, Naruto asked

"Kakashi! Can I call Gaara and invite him over? Then all us guys can play basketball out back" Kakashi just said "sure"

"Hey Sakura you wanna watch?" Naruto asked when he was about to leave the room to change into somethin more comfortable to play basketball in.

"Um..." Sakura started. But before she could answer Naruto cut her off.

"There is going to be four guys without shirts on" Naruto winked at her and grinned.

"Fine" Sakura sighed "You go ahead and go out back, and I will call Gaara, then i will be out"

"Hey Gaara!"

"Whats up Naruto?"

"Are you up for a game of basketball?"

"Sure"

"Oh, by the way you finally get to meet my sister!"

"Did she move in?"

"Yeah, today"

"Does she know Sasuke there too?"

"No, not yet"

"Alright I will be over in five minuted, bye"

"Bye"

Once Gaara got there everybody was outside. Sakura was sitting in a chair, while the boys decided the teams.

"Okay! Naruto shut up for a second! Why don't we do Kakashi and Naruto, you know oldest and youngest" A raven-haired boy about Naruto's age yelled, getting annoyed by Naruto's loud mouth.

"Alright, since Sakura probably doesn't want to see me and her brother with our shirts off, Sasuke and Gaara your skins and me and Naruto will be shirts. Just go put them on the chair" Kakashi winked at Sasuke and Gaara.

"Good, cause I was getting hot anyway" Gaara said winking back.

While walking over to the chairs Sasuke asked Gaara "Why does he have to be a pervert? I mean this is the first time I saw her all day, since nobody bothered to tell me she got here already. I mean I don't wanna be shirtless the first second she sees me, it might give her the wrong idea" The raven-haired boy known as Sasuke finally stopped to breath so Gaara decided to say something before Sasuke started talking again.

"I never thought I would say this but I think it's love at first sight" Gaara laughed and Sasuke punched him in the arm

"And why do you say that" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrows

"Well usually you taking your shirt off and showing off to girls. Just put your shirt on the chair cause I am ready to play"

Sasuke took his shirt off and said "Thats so not true" he grinned knowing that was a lie. He finally put his shirt on the chair next to Sakura casting her a smile.

_"Did he just smile at me! God he is so cute!"_ Sakura thought to herself and smiled when she saw she could get a good look at the two boys because they would be facing Sakura's direction. When Sakura looked at Sasuke he smiled at her.

"Living here is going to be fun, since Naruto has some hot friends and Kakashi lets them over anytime Naruto asks" Sakura just smiled back.

This is my first story and my story gets better i promise. Please review for me. I take good and bad comments, i would love any suggestions or tips

Barry


	2. Basketball

**Chapter 2: Basketball**

"Are you ready to get your butts wipped!" Naruto yelled and pointed to Sasuke and Gaara.

"Whatever" Sasuke said while signaling Gaara to come over to him

Kakashi walks over to Gaara and Sasuke and starts to explain what rules they are going to have for their basketball game

"Alright, here's the rules. Each shot counts as one point even dunks. The first team to get ten points wins" Kakashi annoced

"Okay, so we can't just do some regular shots, we gave to make it interesting for Sakura" Sasuke smiled looking here way

"Do you think she's cute?" Gaara asked looking at her too

"Duh" was Sasuke's reply

"Alright! The game begins now!" shouted Kakashi

Kakashi starts with the ball, he passes it to Naruto who trys a shot but Gaara grabs the ball from the air and passes it to Sasuke. Sasuke's running and Naruto is charging at him. Sasuke quickly does a juke between his legs and then jumps and makes a slam dunk.

"Whoo-hoo! Great one guys!" Sakura shouted. Sakura then said to herself "This is so embarrassing, that I don't even know their names yet"

Ten minutes later

"TIMES" Naruto yelled

"Alright, the score is 7 to 9, so if Sasuke and Gaara make the next shot they win. So you guys go over there while I talk to Kakashi" Naruto said to Gaara and Sasuke

It's Kakashi and Naruto's ball and Naruto runs and jukes Sasuke and is running towards Gaara, so Gaara trys to knock the ball out of Naruto's hands but ends up pushing Naruto down.

"Foul!" Naruto shouted

"Was not" Gaara yelled back

"Was"

"Not"

"Was"

"Fine! Take the shot cause you guys are going to lose anyway!" Gaara yelled getting annoyed with Naruto

Sakura started to giggle. Naruto turned around and saw her laughing so he started getting annoyed. Naruto stepped up to the foul line and took his shot. Since he was so mad he missed and Sasuke caught the ball off the rebound and ran down the court with Gaara running down the court on the other side. Sasuke tossed the ball up in front of the hoop and Gaara jumped into the air and slam dunked the ball, meaning they won the game.

"Yes!" Sasuke shouted and slapped hands with Gaara "Good game" he added to Naruto and Kakashi

"Alright, Naruto I have to go home, cause I promised to help Temari with somethin" Gaara said then started walking over to where Sakura was sitting so he could get his shirt

"Bye Sakura" Gaara smiled at her and started to leave

"Wait. I'm sorry but I never heard your name" Sakura felt stupid

"No problem, it's Gaara" Gaara replied and then started walking home

Sasuke walked over to get his shirt from the chair and figured he should probably talk to Sakura.

"Hey, you must be Sakura" Sasuke said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah" Sakura replied

"Well I'm Sasuke" Sasuke held out his hand and Sakura shook it

"Well I better go get cleaned up so I'll talk to you soon" Sasuke said and went inside


	3. Sasuke

Barry-I'm tryin a different way of writing this story so just bare with me and tell me if you like how i write this chapter better

**Chapter 3:Sasuke**

"Alright Sakura, your room is on the second floor and it's the first door" Kakashi started, "Dinner will be done soon, so be quick" Kakashi said while turning around and going downstairs.

Sakura was about to open the door when she looked on the other side of the hall, there was another door, except on this door was a sign that said "Sasuke's Room" and it had pictures of him with his family and friends all over it. Sakura started to look at the pictures when she heard

"The ones with my family are before my parents and brother left me" Sasuke said while making it to the top of the stairs. "I was suppose to tell you dinner's done but you wanna come in, I have to change my shirt again, cause Naruto spilt his drink on me" Sasuke pointed to the wet spot on his shirt

_"Well leave it to Naruto to do something stupid like that" _Sakura thought to herself. "Um...sure" Sakura replied

"Sorry it's dirty, I have to clean it" Sasuke said going to his closet

Sakura sat down on his bed and thought _"Well this is kind of awkward..."_ so she decided to look around his room

There was a big screen T.V, a stero, a guitar, and a drum set. _"Well he seems like a regular boy...I don't know why they need a big screen T.V. but he seems to really like music"_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Do you like music?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, I'm great on the guitar, but I'm not so good on the drums yet. I love Nickleback and Linkin Park. You will probably see their CD's all over my room" Sasuke laughed then pulled two shirts out of his closet. "What do you like better? The black shirt of the blue one?" Sasuke asked holding up the two shirts so Sakura could see them.

"Um...go with the black one" Sakura said and then laughed

"Good choice" Sasuke started to laugh too

He took his shirt off and threw it on the ground. _"Don't look at him! Don't look at him, but he's so cute" _Sakura's head was screaming while she was trying to look anywhere but at him. _"I wonder if he has a girlfriend, I would be surprised if he didn't. I will have to find out"_ Sakura thought while Sasuke finally got his shirt on and then they went down for dinner.

"Kakashi this is great" Sakura said after taking a bite of her dinner

"Really? I'll tell my cook. I'm sure he will be happy" Kakashi just smiled and started to eat.

After dinner the phone rang and Kakashi answered it

"Hello"

"Kakashi, this is Naruto and Sakura's grandmother. I have some bad news"

Kakashi could tell the woman was crying

"What happend?"

"Their aunt commited sucide tonight. Please tell them I'm sorry. I wouldn't be able to tell them so can you tell them for me?"

"Don't worry. I'll tell them"

"Thank you Kakashi. Bye"

"Bye"

Kakashi hung up the phone and sighed _"How am I going to tell them. They were very close with their aunt" _Kakashi thought to himself and went to tell Naruto and Sakura the bad news, who were in the living room with Sasuke.

"Guys, I have to tell you something" Kakashi said while seating Naruto and Sakura on the couch and he crouched down in front of them.

"Um...guys your aunt just commited sucide" Kakashi stopped and looked at them and then hugged them. Naruto and Sakura started to cry.

"I'll be upstairs" Sakura said through sobs, then she ran upstairs and climbed on to her bed and just lied there crying.

Naruto slowly made his way to his room too _"This...can't be happening" _Naruto thought and then he closed his door and sat on his bed, staring at the wall in disbelif _"Impossible"_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke and Kakashi went into Naruto's room, since his was the closest.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kakashi asked and sat down on his bed along with Sasuke. _"Of course he's not okay but all I can do now is comfort him" _ Kakashi thought

"I guess...I just wasn't expecting this and I will miss her so much" Naruto finally took his eyes off the wall and looked at Kakashi.

"Well Naruto don't worry so much. She is in a better place now" Sasuke said and patted Naruto on his back.

"Thanks...I'm going to bed" Naruto said while Kakashi and Sasuke left his room.

"I'll go check on Sakura" Sasuke said and started walking upstairs to Sakura's room.

"Okay" Kakashi said while he sat on the couch and covered his eyes _"I'll have to do something to cheer them up tomorrow"_ Kakashi thought to himself

Sakura was laying on her bed crying when Sasuke walked in.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Sasuke asked and sat down next to Sakura

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting it and we were really close" Sakura replied sitting up

"Yeah, death is something you will never understand" Sasuke started, "like I will never understand why my parents and brother left me. I had to live on my own for a few months untill I met Naruto and we became friends. Then I told him what happened and he asked me to move in" Sasuke finished his story

"I'm so sorry Sasuke" Sakura said

"It's okay. If they didn't leave I wouldn't know you, Naruto, Kakashi, and Gaara" Sasuke put on a smile for Sakura _"When the time is right for me, I will have to tell her the truth about what happened to my parents" _Sasuke thought.

Sakura started to cry.

_"Crap what did I do! What did I do!" _Sasuke thought then pulled her into a hug to get her to stop crying

"It's okay, cry all you want, I don't have to be anywhere but here, so cry as long as you want" Sasuke said trying to comfort her, "Are you up for a movie because I just bought this new scary movie" Sasuke offered "But only if you're up to it" Sasuke added _"I don't know what to do! I am just hoping this will get her mind off her aunt" _ thought Sasuke

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm sorry if I jump alot during the movie" Sakura said while breaking away from Sasuke's hug and wiping her tears off her face.

"It's okay I do sometimes too" Sasuke said and laughed at himself.

"Thanks" Sakura started, "for being so nice to me and letting me cry on your shoulder when I just met you"

"No biggy" Sasuke said and smiled then put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and led her to his room.

Let me know if you like this writing better and my chapters are gonna be longer now. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews

Barry


	4. Naruto's Fury

**Chapter 4: Naruto's Fury**

A few minutes later Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on Sasuke's bed ready to watch the movie. They had popcorn in a big bowl and a big blanket over them.

"Have you seen this before?" Sasuke asked while picking up the remote and pressing play.

"No. But is it scary?" Sakura asked

"Sorta" Sasuke replied

Sasuke then made a confused face and asked, "Do you usually get scared during scary movies?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura who looked like she was thinking to lie and tell him no, so she wouldn't look like a chicken. Sakura finally answered and blushed.

"Sometimes"

_"Should I offer to sit next to her so she won't be scared or would that be pushing it?" _ Sasuke thought to himself

"Well here, come sit next to me, if it will make you feel better" Sasuke said

Sasuke patted the spot next to him and smiled.

"Okay"

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and she put her head on his shoulder. They both blushed and started watching the movie.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie Sakura fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder, tired from the crying. Not long after, Sasuke fell asleep too. He had his head on her head and when he fell asleep his arm fell down around Sakura's waist.

When Naruto went downstairs for breakfast Kakashi already had breakfast waiting on the table.

"Do me a favor and go wake Sakura and Sasuke up for breakfast" Kakashi said once he saw Naruto come downstairs.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and went back upstairs to wake up Sasuke and Sakura.

"Wake up Sasuke. It's time for breakfast" Naruto stated plainly, clearly still not awake.

_"Hey what is Sakura doing in here too?"_ Naruto thought to himself then he realised that they had fallen asleep together.

"What the hell! Get your hands off my sister!" Sakura and Sasuke shot up and jumped off the couch in embarassment

"It's not what you think" Sasuke said trying to calm Naruto down.

"To hell it is! You like her and you took advantage of her when she was so upset about our aunt!" Naruto was yelling now. _"I'm going to punch his dumb ass self" _Naruto was screaming inside and he clenched his fist so hard his knuckles were turning white and they could see him shaking from anger.

"No I didn't so shut up and get out of here!" Sasuke shouted and pushed Naruto into the wall _"This is crazy! We have never fought before. The last time I fought somebody, it was my brother..." _Sasuke thought

Naruto stumbled backwards into the wall because of Sasuke's push. Naruto stood up and took a swing at Sasuke but he blocked it and swung at Naruto. Sasuke's fist hit Naruto straight in the face and his head flew back. Sasuke just stood there as Naruto regained himself and wiped the blood off his busted open lip and he went to take another hit at Sasuke but Sakura stood in the middle of it and he stopped.

"Get out of the way!" Naruto said to Sakura through clenched teeth, his fist still raised in the air about to hit Sasuke.

"STOP!" Sakura yelled, "I was upset and Sasuke offered to watch a movie with me to get my mind off of our aunt and we accidently fell asleep during the movie!" Sakura was yelling now too.

Naruto walked out into the hallway and turned around to face Sakura.

"Sakura, get out now and I don't want you near him anymore!" Naruto was furious.

"But Naruto you don't understand" Sakura tried to explain

"Sakura just listen to him and I think we should stay away from each other for a while until hot-head comes to his senses" Sasuke said to Sakura, not making the situation better by insulting Naruto, while keeping eye contact with Naruto the whole time.

"It's better that way" Sasuke added calmly to Sakura, looking at her now.

Sakura nodded and she walked out into the hallway shoving Naruto out of her way and went downstairs refusing to look at him.

"What's for breakfast Kakashi?" Sakura asked pulling out a chair and slumped in it and sighed.

"Just cinnamon rolls" Kakashi replied with a raised eyebrow wondering what was the matter with her.

Naruto then came downstairs, pulled out a chair and sat down and slammed his fist on the table.

_"Kakashi must not have heard the fight" _Sakura thought to herself.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi finally asked breaking the silence after a few seconds.

Naruto snorted and Sakura just looked down at the table upset. Just then Sasuke came down the stairs with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna be at a friends house for the weekend, okay Kakashi?" Sasuke didn't even wait for an answer.

Sasuke just picked up a cinnamon roll and stole a quick look at Sakura then he put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the front door, slamming it shut.

--

Sasuke stood outside his friend Shikamaru's house and banged on the door.

"Hang on. I'm coming" Said a male vocie from behind the door, known as Shikamaru.

The door opened to reveal a normal height boy with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing blue pants and a long sleeve blue shirt with a green zip-up vest over it.

_"What's Sasuke doing here?"_ Shikamaru thought to himself then noticed Sasuke's bag and opened the door all the way letting Sasuke in.

"So what's up?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke when he closed the door behind him.

"Do you mind if I stay here for the weekend, because we are having a little problem at Kakashi's" Sasuke looked down at the floor. _"Man this is dumb. I don't know why I felt like I had to leave. I should have just stayed but it would have been boring only being able to talk to Kakashi"_

"Sure, but do you mind if I ask what happened?" Shikamaru asked.

When Sasuke opened his mouth to tell the story a girl with very long blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail with her bangs to the side, in a skirt and purple shirt walked in the room. It was Ino, Shikamaru's girlfriend.

"Hey Sasuke" Ino smiled at him

"Hey Ino. But anyway what happened was Sakura and Naruto's aunt commited sucide so I tried to get her mind off it so I offered to watch a movie with her" Sasuke paused for a breath

"Go on" Shikamaru and Ino said together

"Alright. It was a scary movie and she said she gets scared so I told her to sit next to me and later she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder and I had my arm on her shoulder and then I fell asleep too and my arm fell down around her waist. Then in the morning Naruto came to wake me up and saw us like that and started yelling and told Sakura to stay away from me and then I left" Sasuke finally finished.

"Whew, that's alot" Ino said and patted Sasuke on the shoulder and went into another room.

"If you don't mind, can you show me where I can sleep so I can relax" Sasuke asked.

When they got upstairs, Shikamaru showed Sasuke to the guest room. It was a small light blue room and in the center was a queen size bed with dark blue, light blue, and white stripes on the blanket.

"Alright, well I will be downstairs if you need me, you are welcome to crash here as long as you like" Shikamaru said and Sasuke nodded

"Thank you"

After Shikamaru went back downstairs Sasuke threw his stuff in a corner and flopped down on the bed and rested his eyes and he soon fell back asleep.

--

Later on that night after Naruto went to bed, Sakura went to talk to Kakashi becasue she was upset about what happened and worried about Sasuke. Once Sakura told Kakashi what happened she asked for Sasuke's cell number so she could call him and make sure he was okay. Kakashi could tell that Sakura was really worried about Sasuke so he gave her Sasuke's cell number.

"Just don't wake up Naruto" Kakashi said as she started walking upstairs to call Sasuke.

_"I think I should call him now before it gets to late" _Sakura thought and dialed his number on her cell phone.

Sasuke woke up when he heard his phone ringing.

_"Who would be calling me this late?"_ Sasuke thought to himself because he didn't know who's number it was.

"Hello"

"Hey It's Sakura. Why did you leave?"

"Look, Naruto is my bestfriend so if I stayed I would have had to stay away from you, which I wouldn't have been able to do. And if I did talk to you or anything he would get mad again. But if I left you would be upset, but I thought you would be more forgiving than Naruto at the moment"

"Oh. Well where are you?"

"My friend Shikamaru's house"

"When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow night i guess...hey listen, go in my room"

"Okay. I'm in your room"

"Open my nightstand and look for a notepad with shikamaru's address"

"Okay, now what"

"Come over. I'll unlock the door and let you in then we can talk"

"But how do I get there?"

"It's only a few blocks away. Just walk"

"Okay. Stay on the phone with me untill I get there so you know when to open the door"

"Okay"

Sakura ran downstairs quietly and shut the front door behind her. _"He is so worth this"_ Sakura thought as she closed the door. As soon as Sakura got outside she realised that it was thunderstorming and it was down pouring. Sakura turned around to go get a jacket but she had locked the door when she closed it.

"Oh crap Sasuke. It's down pouring and the door is locked, I'm gonna get soaked" Sakura said to Sasuke

"It's okay. I got some clothes you can wear"

"Okay thanks"

Sakura ran all the way to Shikamaru's and when she got to the doorstep Sasuke opened the door and put a towel around her.

"Go into the bathroom. I'll bring you down some clothes. But be quiet" Sasuke showed her where the bathroom was and ran upstairs. _"God she is so beautiful"_ Sasuke thought as he ran upstairs.

Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like this chapter

-Barry


	5. Slumber Party

Hey guys. Sorry for not updating. I will probably not complete this story, I've just lost interest and I have been unbelievably busy. I'll update what I've already written but it won't be much more. Sorry.

**Chapter 5: Slumber Party**

When Sasuke got upstairs, he started to rummage through his bag.

_"I hope I can find something that will fit her," _Sasuke thought, then he pulled out a pair of black boxers and a long sleeve black shirt with a Uchiha fan design on the back of it. _"I guess this will have to do," _Sasuke thought then ran back downstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

Sakura opened the door, and Sasuke handed her the boxers and black shirt.

"Sorry. It was the best thing I had," Sasuke said to Sakura when she came out of the bathroom in his clothes blushing.

Sakura had her long pink hair down and the boxers were covered by the long black shirt that almost went down to her knees.

"Come on, there is a blanket upstairs that you can get wrapped up in," Sasuke grabbed her hand to lead her upstairs.

_"What am I thinking? If we go upstairs I am going to probably kiss her," _Sasuke thought as they started to walk upstairs.

When they got to the room, he opened the door to reveal the light blue room. He sat Sakura down on the bed and wrapped the blanket around her. She pulled the banket to her close.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Sasuke asked and sat down next to Sakura.

"No, I think I will be fine. I'm just cold," Sakura layed down on the bed.

Sasuke grabbed the big blanket on the bed and pulled it over both of them. He layed his arm across her stomach and moved closer to her, so that they were touching. Sasuke rested his head beside her's and Sakura felt his breath on the back of her neck so she flipped over to face him.

"What are you doing?" Sakura started to blush when Sasuke looked at her like it was obvious.

"You said you were cold so I was trying to keep you warm," Sasuke answered honestly.

"Oh, sorry," Sakura whispered.

"It's okay," Sasuke whispered back and with that their faces were inching towards each others.

_"Kiss her. Just a little farther."_

Right when they were about to kiss, lightening struck and scared Sakua and she screamed and backed away blushing. Sasuke smiled and rolled to the opposite side of the bed and went to sleep and so did Sakura.

Sasuke woke up and looked over to see that Sakura wasn't in the room so he got up and started changing. When he was down to his boxers only, the door flew open. Sasuke jumped and tried to cover his half naked self with his hands.

"What the hell?" Sasuke then noticed Shikamaru in the doorway laughing at him. "Oh it's just you," Sasuke let his hands drop to his sides. Sasuke then heard more laughing. When he looked at the doorway again Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura were laughing hard. "What the hell!" Sasuke shouted again and started to blush.

Sasuke finished getting dressed and everyone went downstairs for breakfast. About thirty minutes later they had eaten breakfast and Sasuke and Sakura were leaving.

"Thanks for breakfast," Sakura said while walking out the door.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay," Sasuke said when he was standing out front.

"No problem Sasuke, you know I'm here for you," Shikamaru replied while standing in the doorway.

"Bye," Sasuke and Sakura said together and started going back to Kakashi's house.

"Naruto is gonna be upset when you come back," Sakura stated on their way back home.

"It's okay, he will be back to normal soon," Sasuke replied.

"He's just over protective".

"Okay we are here, you go ahead inside," Sasuke said and started walking over to a tree.

_"What is he doing?" _Sakura thought.

"What are you gonna do?" Sakura asked.

"I'll climb up the tree next to my window, until Naruto cools down."

When Sasuke got in the window he noticed somebody sitting on his bed. Sasuke jumped down from the windowsill.

"What are you doing in here, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm your bestfriend Sasuke, I know you. I knew you would climb up the tree, because you used to do it when you snuck out when we were younger. Remember?" Naruto stated and then walked over to Sasuke.

"Look, I'm sorry we fell asleep, but it was seriously an accident," Sasuke said and Naruto smiled. _"I shouldn't have to apoligize for that but whatever"._

"I'm not mad at you, I was just jealous that she was hanging out with you more. But I don't care if you guys date or anything. So are we cool?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we're cool".

Naruto left Sasuke's room and Sasuke flopped down on his couch and started watching T.V.


	6. Kiss at Last

**Chapter 6: Kiss at Last**

Everybody just relaxed for the rest of the day. Then it was time for dinner.

"So are you guys cool or what?" Kakashi asked after everybody had started eating.

"Yeah," Nauto replied after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Good," Kakashi smiled at the three teenagers.

"Yeah it sucked when Naruto was mad at me and I couldn't be around Sakura, and I haven't gotten to know her that well yet," Sasuke finished his dinner and started going upstairs. "Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed," Sasauke said then flashed Sakura a smile.

"Goodnight," Everyone replied.

_"God he is so cute! I can't believe he smiled at me,"_ Sakura thought.

Not long after, everybody finished dinner and went to bed early too.

At about three in the morning Sakura woke up. She got up not really sure what she was doing. But, she left her room and knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Hold on," Sasuke yawned and got out of bed.

When Sasuke opened the door he had his hand in his bangs, so it was covering his eyes and he didn't notice it was Sakura standing outside his door.

"Sakura! What are you doing up?" Sasuke asked when he realized it was her. _"What the hell is she doing up at three in the morning knocking on my door?" _Sasuke thought when she didn't answer.

Sakura just stood there blushing, ignoring Sasuke's question.

"Saku...," Sasuke was cut off when he felt warmth on his lips.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock to see Sakura kissing him. At first Sasuke was suprised but then he closed his eyes and kissed her back. Then they broke apart after a short while.

"Wow...um," Sasuke studdered.

Sasuke started to scratch his face so Sakura wouldn't notice him blushing. Sakura started to blush and ran to her room and tried to go back to sleep not knowing what came ver her when she kissed him. Sasuke closed the door, layed down on his bed, and fell asleep smiling.

"Wake up Sasuke, before breakfast gets cold! It's already eleven, so get up!" Naruto was shouting through Sasuke's door.

Naruto went to open the door and at the same time, Sasuke opened the door and Naruto fell flat on his face. Sasuke acted like he didn't notice Naruto was there and stepped right over him and went downstairs for breakfast.

_"What the hell is he so happy about?" _Naruto thought and then noticed he was still laying on the floor.

"Hey Sasuke. Did you sleep well?" Kakashi asked without even looking up from his book.

"Yeah, really good".

Sasuke picked up a donut from the table and went outside to get the mail. Sasuke put the donut in his mouth, with it half about to fall out, when he got the mail. When he started walaking back to the house, he saw Sakura looking out her window and laughing at him, then he realized the donut was still hanging out of his mouth. He quickly took it out and started to laugh and waved at her and she waved back.

Before Sasuke could even put the mail down once he got inside, Naruto snatched the mail out of Sasuk's hands because on the top of the pile was a letter adressed to Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was happy that he actually got mail so he quickly opened it and grunted in disgust when he found out it was a list for school supplies. Naruto hates school because he always falls asleep during class then he tells the teachers it's their fault their classes are so boring and makes him tired. Then his grades drop even more.

"What did you get Naruto?" Kakashi asked trying to get a look at what he got.

"Stupid school letters," Naruto tossed his letter on the table and sat down.

"When is your first day?" Kakashi asked.

"Three weeks," Sasuke answered for him after he opened his own school letter.

"Well enjoy your freedom while you can. Eleventh grade is tough, so pay attention".

Kakashi looked at Naruto referring that he was talking to Naruto espically.

"Fine, fine. I'll try to do better this year. Okay?" Naruto stated and when Kakashi looked away, he made a face at him.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are all going into the eleventh grade this year and Naruto is lucky he isn't going bac to the tenth grade with the grades he got last year. Sasuke and Naruto are very popular at school. Sasuke being the most popular guy and then Naruto.

Later on that day, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru went down to the tennis court to skateboard and Saura came along to watch. Being best friends, Sasuke and Naruto are always competing to prove who is best, so before long they were arguing who could do a manual the longest.

"Hey guys, how about you shut up and jus prve who can actually do a manual longer!" Gaara shouted over the argument.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

"Are they always like this?" Sakura giggled.

"Always!" Shikamaru and Gaara replied.

"Okay Sasuke, prove that you can do a manual longer than me!" Naruto shouted.

"Whatever".

Sasuke and Naruto both picked up their skateboards and walked to the edge of the tennis court. They decided they would both go at the same time so they could see who could do a longer manual, lengthwise and timewise.

"Start!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto were skating side by side when Naruto's skateboard ran over a rock and jerked and he fell off. Naruto's board hit Sasuke's and made Sasuke slip and land on his arm hard. Naruto staggered up holding his wrist.

"I think I broke my wrist or sprained it. How is Sasuke?" Naruto asked Gaara then saw Sasauke on the ground in a lot of pain holding his right arm.

"I can't bend my arm! It's broken, it hurts so bad!" Sasuke yelled.

"Somebody go get Kakashi!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"I'll stay Naruto, you have to put some ice on your wrist as soon as you can," Sakura stated.

Gaara and Naruto went to go get Kakashi, while Sakura and Shikamaru stayed with Sasuke. They got Sasuke to lay on his back. They tried talking to him to get his mind off his arm. About five minuted later, Kakashi arrived in his car to take Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto to the hospital.

About an hour after they arrived at the hospital, a nurse came out of Sasuke and Naruto's room.

"How are they?" Kakashi asked once he saw the nurse.

"Well, Naruto has only sprained his wrist. But, he should wear a cast for a week or two, but he will be fine. Sasuke broke his forarm and his wrist so he will have to wear a cast for a month, then he has to get another x-ray to see if the cast can be removed," the nurse answered. "They should be okay to leave by tomorrow morning, once te pain medication starts to work".

"Good. Can we go in?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, just try not to wake them if they are asleep".

"Okay, thank you," Kakashi and Sakura went inside the room.


	7. Babysitting Naruto and Sasuke

Well guys this is probably going to be the last chapter I write. Sorry to disapoint anybody, but I've just lost interest in this story and can't write anymore of it. I will be putting another story up hopefully soon. But I want to write it all first before I post it, that way I don't have to worry about never updating. Hope you guys enjoy this last chapter, it ends rather cute.

**Chapter 7: Babysitting Naruto and Sasuke**

"Hey, you okay?" Sakura asked Naruto when he woke up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the pain killers made me sleepy and Sasuke too," Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Naruto tried to look at Sasuke but Kakashi was standing in the way.

"He's in some pain but he will be fine soon," Kakashi turned to look at Naruto. "How's your wrist?"

"Better," Naruto sat up and examined his wrist.

"Well go back to sleep now," Sakura rubbed the top of Naruto's head.

"Okay, sis."

"Sakura, you can stay here overnight or come home. I'm going home, so it's up to you," Kakashi put on his jacket and grabbed his keys.

"I think I'll stay, incase they need anything when they wake up."

"Okay."

Once Kakashi left, Sakura slumped in a chair in the corner of the room. She soon fell asleep. Later on, Sakura woke up to hear some mumbling. All she could make out was: "Mom, Dad, where are you! Brother, where are Mom and Dad!" She walked over to Sasuke to see him sweating in his sleep.

_"He must be having a nightmare,"_ Sakura thought.

She pulled a chair up next to Sasuke's bed and held his hand. Sasuke's eyes flew open and he sat up all of a sudden, panting and sweating.

"Sasuke, what's the matter?" Sasuke kept looking everywhere except at Sakura. "Sasuke!" Sakura was becoming concerned.

"You remember when I told you my parents and brother left me?" Sasuke finally answered Sakura and looked her in the eye.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, they didn't leave me...they were murdered...by my brother."

Sasuke began telling Sakura what really happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke left the house for a walk, when coming back he felt like something was wrong but he didn't know why. He started to become scared and began running home. When he got home, he saw the front door was open a little. He stepped inside quietly and started walking to his parents room. When he was about five feet from their room, he heard pleading._

_"Please, Itachi, don't," It was his mother pleading. "We love you. Please don't!"_

_Then Sasuke heard a gun shot and his mother scream, and then another gun shot. All was quiet now. Sasuke busted into his parents room. What Sasuke saw froze him to the spot. It was his parents in a pool of blood...and his brother standing over them with a handgun._

_"Run Sasuke Uchiha, run, or I shall kill you too."  
_

_That was what his brother told him. Sasuke was only seven then._

_**End Flashback**_

"I haven't seen my brother since that night but I made a promise to my dead parents that I would kill him if I ever saw him again. He killed them for no reason!" Sasuke roared while he clentched his fist.

"Sasuke...that's so horrible. I know how you feel though, not being able to do anything while your parents died."

Sakura put her hand over Sasuke's and his body relaxed and his face softened.

"I thought your parents died in a car crash. What happened?" Sasuke asked barely above a whisper.

"Well I saw the crash, but they were still alive and the car was on fire."

Sakura took one of Sasuke's fingers and rubbed it across a risen part of her palm.

"What happened...to your parents and your palm?"

_"Naruto has never told me anything about what happened to his parents," Sasuke thought._

"Well, I ran over to the car and grabbed the door handle and kept trying to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. The door was jammed and I couldn't get to the other door because the car was on it's side. I had to watch my pa,rents be burned alive and not be able to do anything. Kakashi was there with me...I didn't even realize that he was trying to pull me away, all I remember was struggling to get to the car but something was holding me back. But, don't tell Naruto...he doesn't know all those details of what really happened."

Sakura got up and walked over to Naruto's bed and ran her fingers through her brother's messy hair.

"Please don't tell him," Sakura pleaded softly, so she wouldn't wake Naruto.

"I won't. I'm truly sorry though..." Sasuke whispered in disbelief of what he just heard. _"I wish I could make her forget that day."_

Everybody awoke in a better mood the next day. On the way home, Kakashi informed Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto that he was going to a party for his work and would be gone all weekend because it was out of state.

"No parties, please," Kakashi chuckled.

"No parties? Are you serious!" Naruto joked.

"Your friends can come over, just not to many and don't trash the house."

"I'll make sure the house stays in one piece," Sakura grinned.

They then pulled into the driveway and went inside.

"So when are you leaving?" Naruto asked Kakashi while he was upstairs packing.

"As soon as I finish packing," Kakashi zipped up his suitcase and handed it to Naruto. "Take it downstairs, please."

"Sure thing," Naruto replied.

Naruto hopped onto the stair banaster and slid down it with the suitcase in his lap. About ten minutes later, Kakashi came downstairs in a black suit and silver tie.

"You look nice," Sakura complimented Kakashi.

"I didn't even know you owned a suit," Naruto poked fun of Kakashi.

Naruto went to sit on the couch and watch T.V. with Sasuke while Sakura helped Kakashi gather his bags.

"Thank you," Kakashi laughed at Naruto. "Well, guys, I'm leaving. So have fun and don't break anything."

"Bye," The three teenagers chorused.

Sakura ran to give Kakashi a hug before he left.

"Bye Sakura. Take care of these two knuckleheads while I'm gone," Kakashi patted her on the head and smiled.

"Of course."

Once Kakashi left, Sakura sat down on the couch in between Naruto and Sasuke and started watching T.V. too. Sasuke started flipping throught the channels and stopped to watch "Cops". Naruto and Sasuke were really getting into it and Sakura just snorted at how absorbed they were by the show.

"Well, I'm going upstairs," Sakura said after a bit and got no reply from the boys.

A few minutes later, Sasuke wasa confused to not see Sakura still sitting on the couch.

"Hey Naruto, where did Sakura go?"

"I don't know."

"Oh," Sasuke mumbled and went back to watching T.V.

Sakura stayed upstairs in her room for most of the day. She was cleaning her room when she heard a very annoyed yell. She went downstairs and saw Sasuke sitting at the table, trying to eat some Ramen Noodles. But, he had to eat with his nondominant hand since his right arm was in a cast. He was having difficultly trying to eat with his left hand and let out another frustrated yell.

Sakura started to giggle and walked over to Sasuke. She was trying hard not to laugh, but she couldn't help it and started laughing again. Sasuke glared at Sakura, but he couldn't glare at her long because he thought she looked so cute when she laughs. When she stopped laughing, she picked up the fork and she tried to feed Sasuke. He looked at her like there was no way in hell that she was going to feed him.

_"There is no freaking way she is gonna feed me."_

"Oh come on, Sasuke. Nobody is going to see, so there's no need to be embarassed."

Sasuke thought it over and finally replied, "No."

Sakura put the fork back in the bowl and started to turn around to leave, when Sasuke grabbed her arm.

'Wait...can you help me?" Sasuke asked blushing.

Sakura smiled brightly at him and picked the fork back up and started to feed him.

_"What in the hell is she doing to me? She has me doing whatever I can to make her happy, including letting her feed me!"_

She would tease Sasuke by holding the fork in front of his mouth and then pull it away until Sasuke would grab her hand and make her put the fork in his mouth. At one point, she even got a noodle stuck on his nose and she giggled while he tried to slurp it up. They talked and laughed the entire time. Sasuke actually enjoyed Sakura feeding him.


End file.
